


Stuffs that happen

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bootyhopscotch, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love gossip girls soo much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffs that happen

~remake~

Felicity crawled out from under Error's bed and stretched, yawning. Looking at Error she saw he was still asleep. Felicity smirked walking over to the dresser and pulling out a red air horn. "Not awake yet I see.." She said and held the horn right by Error's ear, hitting the button. Error didn't budge. "Hmm?" Felicity was surprised that he could sleep threw that and threw the air horn at the window which shattered. Felicity got a bucket and filled it up with super hot water. Slowly, she walked back into the bedroom and poured the water on him. Error jumped up fast, wincing slightly. "Why is the water so hot! Your supposed to use cold water!" He said, glaring at her. "And now my bed is soaked!" Error complained. "Come on I cooked breakfast!" Felicity said, walking down stairs. Error changed into some dry clothes and made his way down stairs. "What did you cook this time?" He asked. Felicity threw a pancake at his face. "Pancakes, eggs and bacon!" Felicity said proudly, making a plate for herself. Error sighed, pulling the pancake off of his face and throwing it back at felicity. Felicity dodged it and threw it back, "hey don't throw food at me!" Felicity said, pretending to be angry. "You're the one who started throwing it and stop playing with the food that's inappropriate!" Error said, sitting at the table. "Did you like your wake up call this morning?" Felicity asked teasingly. Error rolled his eyes. "Yeah it was the best" he muttered sarcastically. "I'll use cold water next time." Felicity said reassuringly. "Not unless I wake up before you!" Error said back. "Oh don't worry about me sleeping In.." Felicity said with a smile. Error stood up, "I've gotta go. My meister will be waiting for me" he said, walking to the door. "So don't so anything retarded, ok?" Felicity rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure whatever." She replied carelessly, watching him leave the house. "HOUSE ALL TO MYSELF! WOOOOOOO!" Felicity started to randomly dance. Felicity called up Excalibur so they could plan a big party. Excalibur walked in and sat on the couch. "So, the party planning. How do we get started?" Excalibur asked, sipping coffee. "We'll first we need tons of drinks and food and we already have that in the fridge. I want like a million bouncing houses, lots of cats, more food and drinks, a d.j which is me, more cats and a boat." Felicity announced. "It's gonna be the best party ever! I even got a blow up pool!" She exclaimed. "Hmm.." Excalibur thought, "your right. This will be the best party! We'll invite all the DWMA fools!". With that, Felicity and Excalibur went shopping for the crap they needed. Felicity dropped all 69 cats in the house. "There's the cats. Where's the other stuff?" Felicity asked. Excalibur carried the other crap(food and drinks) in and scattered them across the ground. "And the bouncy houses?" She pressed on. Excalibur was pulling food out of the fridge, "Outside being filled with air." He said. "Everything is set now let's invite everyone!" Felicity said, dialing all the numbers she knew, calling up everyone. Excalibur sat on the table, watching felicity. "Ok they're on the way!" Felicity rushed up stairs. "Wait! Don't leave me down here with these fools!" Excalibur said, standing up. "They're not here yet and I'm just changing my clothes!" Felicity said before changing into her star⭐cat form. People started filing outside. Excalibur watched. "These fools aren't from the DWMA..." Excalibur realized they must be Felicity's old friends and there was a few witches too. Some ran to Excalibur and some stayed away because how annoying he was. "Don't touch me peasants! Do you want to here the legend of me?!" He asked. Felicity ran down stairs in a red dress, still in her star⭐cat form. She mewed, being absolutely adorable. When people went to pick her up she growled and walked threw the crowd to the back yard. "The party is also this way!" She announced, the crowd following her. Soon, the house, front yard and the backyard and probably upstairs was filled with people. Felicity stood on the top of the fence. "Now this song is for my pal Error. It's called "Caramelldasen"!" Felicity announced. Excalibur was sitting on someone's head, watching. As the Caramelldasen song started up, people started cheering. Felicity was actually a great singer. Soon or later, news about a party spread threw the DWMA. "Hey Error, some people were talking about a party somewhere. Wanna go?" Maka asked. Error blushed, "Sure Maka!" He answered happily. "Let's go, then!" Maka said and both Error and Maka left to go to the party. Strangely, the walk to the party seem to be the same route Error used to get home. As they got closer, he could hear Felicity's singing voice. "felicity?" Error said confused to himself. "Hmm?" Maka asked and error shook his head. "Nothing it's just...I swear I can hear felicity singing .." But then he realized the party was at his house. "Oh no.." Error muttered. "Hey this is your house! Why didn't you say you we're planning A party?" Maka asked. Error wordlessly pushed threw the crowd and ran inside the house, Maka following close behind. "Look at the mess!" Error exclaimed. Things were broken, there was stains everywhere. "Felicity has really done it this time.." Error said while pushing threw the crowd. People were murmuring 'where's the cat at?' And 'what happen to the music?'. Error looked for felicity but couldn't find her anywhere. Error turned to Maka but she was gone in the crowd. He sighed and pushed his way upstairs, hoping to find felicity. "Felicity? Are you up here?" Error called out. He tried opening his bedroom door but it wouldn't open. Error listened threw the door and heard moans. "Is that...?" Errors eyes widened as he heard 'Oh yes Excalibur!' threw the door. Error sighed slightly, "felicity open up!" He growled. "Fool! We are busy!" Error heard Excalibur's voice say. Error pushed his way downstairs again and outside. He would have to wait until this party died down before he could do something about it. After awhile, people starting leaving. Error was sleeping beside the porch. It was like 3:00 am. Some random guy woke up error by spilling kool aid burst on him. Error woke up slowly and looked around, seeing people walking out of the house. Angrily, he stood up and pushed people out of the way and walked upstairs. Error opened the door and saw felicity sleeping and Excalibur dancing around singing his song. "Gtfo Excalibur!" Error growled. Excalibur slapped Error with his cane and walked out of the room. "Fool!" Excalibur said before leaving. Error rubbed were Excalibur slapped him at and turned to Felicity. He shook her awake immediately. Felicity slowly opened her eyes. "Error..?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Did you like the party?" Felicity asked, sitting up. Error glared, "no actually I didn't. There is a huge mess outside and inside of the house, you did something with Excalibur in MY bed and people probably stole stuff from the house!" He said angrily. Felicity flinched slightly. "You can't live her anymore. Get out." Error said, pointing to the door. Felicity stood up, pushing Error against the wall. "Sure ill leave. But watch your back.." Felicity said lowly before walking downstairs and leaving the house. Error watched her go to make sure she did then decided to do some cleaning. "Alright. Ill clean the rest up in the morning I'm to tired.." Error sighed. He took a look around at the house. Things were broken and some things were even gone! Error slowly made his way up stairs for some sleep. It started to rain sometime in the night and threw the sound of water falling on the roof was the sound of heavy breathing. Error began to get creeped out as he got up and listened hard. The breathing ended with a cold shutter. Error went and opened his window to see a limp figure of felicity in her star⭐cat form. Her body was covered in scratches and blood. Error felt sudden rage that she'd crawled back thinking he was gonna forgive her but felicity began to stir. She stood up and turned to him. A smile graced her face as she put her arms out. She was holding something, a purple soul. A witches soul. Error looked at the soul then at her. "Please take me back! I even got you a witches soul so you can be a death scythe!" Felicity begged, shivering. "Where'd you get that soul?" Error asked, eyes wide. Felicity began to glare. "Why else would I be covered in scratches? I killed myself so I could get one of my nine souls for you! I've got 8 left so that should be enough..but here." She said, walking towards him. Error didn't want to let her in but he didn't want to pass up on a witches soul. "Wait." He said. "I'll let you live here if you won't continue ruining things.." Error said, blocking felicity. "I promise!" Felicity whispered. Error picked her up and placed her on the floor and shut the window. "Now here's the soul you wanted!" Felicity said, handing it to him. Error sighed, holding it for a moment. "Actually..." He said, "hold on to it for me.." Error gave the soul back. Felicity grabbed it and went under the bed. "Ok ill have it when you're ready.." She said before laying down. Error flicked off the light and laid in his bed. "Alright.. And remember.." Error warned. "Don't sleep in!". When it was morning time, Felicity woke up with a loud yawn. She crawled from under neath the bed and turned into a human again. Felicity looked at Error but strangely he wasn't there. "Crap! I let him wake up before me!" Felicity said to herself. Suddenly, Error stuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Felicity almost screamed and turned around fast. Error laughed, "thought you could get me again this time? LOL" he said. Felicity grabbed a pillow and slapped him with it, sending feathers everywhere. "Haha!" Felicity laughed and went downstairs. "Felicity come back here and clean up these feathers!" Error growled, trying to get the feathers off of him. "LOL NO" felicity said from downstairs. "Um yes!" Error said, running downstairs. "Don't run downstairs, Error.." Felicity muttered. Error tripped and fell but felicity caught him before he did. "You're such a idiot!" Felicity laughed, dropping him and walking to the kitchen. Error followed. "So about the party last night...what happened with you and Excalibur?" Error said with a small smirk. "O-oh that thing..." Felicity said, blushing slightly. Error only laughed. "Don't laugh...it all happened in your bed.." Felicity said, grinning. Error stopped laughing and glared, "I know! It's disgusting!" He said annoyed. "But anyways, I was badly intoxicated. I barely remember much of it" felicity confessed, looking as if this was a casual conversation. "I thought so..." He said slowly. "Too bad you and Maka-" error cut her off. "Don't even finish that that sentence, Felicity!" Error growled with a glare. "Shut up you know you wish you could!" Felicity smirked. "Maybe..." Error admitted quietly to himself. Felicity stood up and walked to the living room. "Anything else you want to interrogate me with?" Felicity asked. Error went and sat beside Felicity. "No but...don't throw anymore parties" he said. "Yeah yeah I know I get it.." Felicity sighed, turning into her star⭐cat form. Then, she leaped on Error's head, curling up there. Error sighed, slightly annoyed. Felicity purred, happy she was making Error mad. "I just can't believe you would do that with Excalibur..your doing the laundry btw.." Error said, crossing his arms. "Uh I believe it's your turn to do that tonight" felicity said while yawning. "Uh I don't think so!" Error argued. "I think so!" Felicity retorted. "I don't" "I do" "I don't" "I do" "I don't". Felicity grinned, "I can do this all night, error.." She laughed. "Whatever! Get off my head!" Error said, picking her up. Felicity jumped away and turned into a human. "And you are doing the laundry not me!" Felicity said, finishing the argument. With that, she walked outside to get some fresh air. Felicity started walking. For the first time, she actually started thinking about all things she's done wrong and how she could make it up to Error. That's when Felicity got the best idea. She changed into her star⭐cat form and ran to Maka's house. Felicity did recall hearing about a dance at the DWMA and so why not ask Maka to go with Error? It would be perfect. Just as felicity was getting ready to climb to the window and barge in she thought about what she would be doing while this dance would be going on. 'I don't want to be home alone! And what as Error ever done for me?' Felicity thought. Never the less, she began climbing up the side of the house. Felicity had soul protect, she'd would go the dance too. Once felicity got to the window, she knocked a few times. Blair, in cat form, came to the window. "I need to talk to Maka!" Felicity said threw the window. Blair gave felicity a look then opened the window. Felicity jumped in right away. "You just can't barge in like that!" Blair said. "This is important! It's about the dance at the DWMA!" Felicity explained. "A dance! Why wasn't I invited?" Blair asked herself. "Wait...why do you need Maka for a dance? Are you asking her to go with you..?" Blair asked, confused. "No, just...never mind!" Felicity said, rushing into the living room, only to find Soul. "What are you doing in the house? I can't deal with two cats!" He said, slightly annoyed. "Oh shut up soul you sound like Crona!" Felicity said with a cheeky grin. "Why are you even here?" Soul asked. "Where's Maka?" Felicity said, a bit impatient. "In her room, why?" Felicity dashed to Maka's bedroom. "No time to explain right now!" Felicity said, knocking on her room door. "Maka?" Felicity called. "Just a minute!" Felicity heard Maka say and soon the door was opened. "Oh hi felicity! Come in." Maka said. Felicity walked in and sat on Maka's bed. "Look, Maka can I ask you something?" Felicity asked. Maka nodded, "what is it?". "Well, ya see, Error wants to know if you'll go to the DWMA dance with him..?" Felicity asked, hopefully. Maka frowned. "Well actually I was gonna go with Soul..I'm sorry though.." Maka said apologetically. Felicity nodded slowly and quickly left the room. "W-wait felicity..!" Maka called but felicity was already out the window. Felicity ran home on her fours. "With soul?! Why?! Now Error is gonna be mad because I asked and.." Felicity trailed off. "No. I'm gonna make this right. Maka will go with Error if its the last thing I do!" Felicity said determinedly. Felicity began climbing up the house to the window leading the Error's room. "Now that I think of it..who am I gonna go with?" Felicity said to herself while opening the window and closing it behind her. Felicity turned back into a human and went downstairs. Error had fell asleep on the couch in the middle of playing Pokémon. Felicity grabbed the game console and sat at the kitchen table and played instead. But all felicity could think about was the plan she made. ‘I won't mess up this time..’ She thought to herself confidently. The next day, the day of the dance, Felicity took a deep breath before she got out of bed. Felicity slid out from the under the bed and saw that Error wasn't up yet. 'He should be up getting ready for the dance!' Felicity thought to herself, shaking him awake. "Stop Felicity!" Error whined tiredly. Felicity glared then smiled, "I believe you have a dance to go to today!" Felicity said, still shaking him. Error stopped her and sighed. "I'm not going to that, Felicity.." Error said, closing his eyes again. Felicity growled and knocked him out of bed. "Error, you ARE going to that dance! I got Maka to go with you and you're not gonna disappoint her by not going!" Felicity said angrily. Honestly, Felicity didn't care about Maka. She would love seeing her sad because Error didn't show up to dance with her. The sight of a sad Maka made felicity grin to herself. Hearing that Maka was gonna be his ‘date’ for the dance made Error spring up out of bed. "Eh, I guess I'll go.." Error said carelessly. "Then go get ready or you'll be late!" Felicity commanded, "I'm going too!". "You ca-" felicity cut error off. "I AM!" She exclaimed, looking threw her clothes. Error sighed but didn't protest anymore. Felicity picked out something and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Error began thinking that her going wasn't such a good idea. What I'd they found out she was a witch? And how didn't they find out when she was there? "Alright I'm ready lets go!" Felicity said, walking out of the bathroom with a bright green yellow dress on. Error sighed, trying to tie his tie. "Why do these things have to be so difficult?" He muttered, finally tying it but it looked sloppy. "And felicity you should really go in your star⭐cat form. Just for safety reasons." Error said, walking downstairs. Felicity had one of her mood switches, "since when have you cared about my safety? I swear you can be the most annoying person ever sometimes!" She snapped, following him downstairs. Error sighed. "Just do it,will ya?" He asked, not minding her sudden rudeness. "Hmph! Fine.." Felicity said and changed in to a star⭐cat and jumped on Error's shoulder. "Alright let's go.." Error said and started walking to the DWMA. Felicity turned on her soul protect and began thinking of a plan. 'Maybe I can distract Soul away from Maka long enough for Error to get at least one dance with her..' Felicity thought. 'Hmm..but how do I distract him?' Felicity asked herself. She sighed, 'I wish I didn't have to use this method..but'. Finally, they arrived that the DWMA. Error took a deep breath and walked in. As Soon as they did, felicity began looking for Soul. "I'm nervous, felicity. I-I don't think I can do this.." Error said, looking at Maka across the room. Felicity jumped down from his shoulder and turned into a human. "You have too! Here, you just stay here and brace yourself." Felicity said, walking over to Soul. "Hey soul!" Felicity greeted. "Uh hi felicity.." Soul said, smiling a little. "Can you do me a favor..?" Felicity asked, glancing over to Error who was slowly walking over. "Uh.." But felicity didn't give him a chance to answer and dragged him off to the bathroom. Maka turned to where soul was, "wanna da-" she stopped herself when she realized he wasn't there. "Hey Maka!" Error greeted happily. Maka looked at him for a moment and smiled, "hey Error, have you see uh..seen soul? We were gonna dance." She asked. "U-um no, but..." Error trailed off, beginning to blush. "What is it?" Maka asked. "Since soul isn't here, wanna dance with me..?" Error asked shyly. Maka smiled, walking to the dance floor. "Sure, lets do it!" Maka exclaimed. Error was surprised but followed. They danced to the song 'We can't stop' by Miley Cyrus. Felicity and Soul came out of the bathroom, panting. Felicity grinned seeing Error dancing with Maka. Soul still had a blush on his face from the events that happened in the bathroom. Suddenly, Soul growled in surprise. "Why is Maka dancing with Error?!" He exclaimed in rage, obviously jealous. "Rela-" soul cut her off. "Don't tell me to relax!" Soul snapped, walking over to Error and Maka, pulling them apart. Error looked at Soul confused while Maka glared at him. "Where have you been soul?!" Maka exclaimed. Soul ignored her question. "Why are you dancing with error?!" Soul asked angrily. "Because you left for some reason!" Error said. "Maka was supposed to be with me!" Soul said, obviously jealous. Soul grabbed the collar of errors suit and pulled him up, Maka yelling at soul. Felicity ran over, pushing soul back and soul key go of error. Soul crashed back into Maka. Error looked at felicity confused and mad, "you told me Maka was-" felicity cut him off and growled at soul. "Don't you dare punch him! I'll slit your throat!" Felicity threatened, eyes narrowed. "Don't say threats like that Felicity!" Maka yelled. "Shut up Maka your so annoying!" Felicity growled. Error glared at Felicity. "You lied to me Felicity. You said Maka was gonna go with me! You're the reason we are in the situation!" Error yelled. Felicity glared at the ground. "You're right...ill I ever do is mess up! I'm so sorry I just wanted to make you happy!" Felicity whimpered. Slowly, she walked out of the DWMA. Error sighed, starting to feel a little bad. Maka glared and everyone and went somewhere. Soul glared a little at Error and followed Maka. Error slowly walked out of the DWMA and headed straight home. "And this is why I didn't want to go to the dance..." Error muttered.  
Felicity kept running, until she got home. She ran in and upstairs to the room, taking all her stuff out from under the bed and packing it in a bag. Felicity threw the bag over her shoulder and heard the door open. Felicity's eyes widened and she went to the window and began trying to open it. "Where are you going?" Error asked, smiling a little. "You don't want me here..I know it.." Felicity said, giving up because the window wouldn't open. "I know you were just trying to help me...so I guess...despite all the trouble you've caused...I forgive you.." Error said with a sigh. "YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!" Felicity exclaimed. "Uh-" felicity hugged him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Felicity exclaimed happily, immediately unpacking all her things as if she really wasn't just trying to leave. Error watched, rolling his eyes. "You know I really am sorry.." Felicity said, jumping on Error's head in her star⭐cat form. "Yeah, I know." Error said. Error remembered something and went to the dresser cabinets and opened them. "Are you gonna use it now?" Felicity asked, eyes wide. "I think I will..." Error said grabbing the soul. Felicity jumped off his head and on his bed. "Ok do it.." Felicity said, watching him contently. Error closed his eyes and ate the soul. Felicity watched, smiling slowly. When It was done, Error stood there, wide eyed. "D-do you feel different?" Felicity asked. "I...no not really but..I can't believe I'm a death scythe!" Error said happy and excited. Felicity grinned and turned into a human. "Let me try something with you even though I'm not your meister. It'll be fast I promise!" Felicity said. "F-fine.." Error said, transforming into a death scythe. Felicity grabbed the scythe and randomly sliced threw something, the bed. "Felicity what have you done?! You cut the bed in half!" Error exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" Felicity apologized, holding back a little laughter. She let go of the scythe and error turned back into a human. "Where do you expect me to sleep now?!" Error growled. "Well, you can either sleep on one half or you can try to tape it back together." Felicity suggested. Error sighed, "you're an idiot.." He muttered.~  
"Heh, I know!" Felicity agreed. Error grabbed some duck tap and began taping the bed back together. Felicity watched, giggling. "You know I was joking when I told you to do that, right?" Felicity asked jokingly. "Yeah but it's working so.." Error said while taping up the bed. "You're the idiot now " felicity said. "No you're the idiot because you suggested the idea " error said stepping back from the bed that was now sloppily taped together with duck tape. "Is it gonna hold you?" Felicity asked. Error sat on the bed, then laid on it. "Yeah but move your stuff out from under it just in case" he said and felicity did so. "I'll just sleep on the couch then" felicity said, walking downstairs. Error wondered why felicity slept under his bed anyway. He also wondered if Maka would talk to him anymore? Error hoped felicity didn't mess up that bad. Plus, he thought about how happy everyone would be to hear he's a death scythe. Finally after all that thinking, error finally went to sleep. Early the next day, Felicity dumped ice cubes on Error's face. "Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" Felicity sang while Error got up, getting the ice cubes off of him, shivering a little. "I don't want to-" felicity cut him off. "You're going to school so you can apologize to Maka about what I've done. Say it was all my fault because it was!" Felicity said. "She shouldn't be mad at you for something you didn't do" Error nodded slightly. "But-" felicity stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Get up and go" felicity ordered. "You're not my mom! Im a death scythe you cant tell me what to do!" Error said with a glare, getting up and getting ready. Felicity went downstairs and hopped on the couch and went to watch some TV. But first, she went to get something to eat. Error came downstairs ready to go. "Alright no throwing parties,breaking things or anything that'll mess up anything, alright? In other words, don't do anything retarded." Error said, opening the door. "Yeah sure you can trust me with the house!" Felicity said from the kitchen. "I find that extremely hard to believe yet I'm leaving you here.." Error sighed, walking out of the house. Felicity began drinking whip cream and watching TV to start the day like a boss. "I'll try my best not to ruin the house...but I can't promise.." Felicity said. When no more whip cream came out, Felicity began slamming the bottle against the table until it exploded, whip cream went everywhere. Felicity just grinned sheepishly because she wasn't supposed to make a mess. "Hmm, I guess I'll clean up today.." Felicity said and started cleaning up the mess as well as doing the laundry, doing the dishes, feather dusting and any other kind of cleaning. Felicity stood and admired her work. "Spotless! Haha!" Felicity said, doing a little dance. Felicity hurried up and left the house so she didn't mess it up again. "I guess I'll go and visit Excalibur.." She muttered and started walking. "I wonder what the fool is up too.." Felicity wondered. After awhile, felicity reached the cave and changed into her star⭐cat form and climb/hopped to the entrance. Then, felicity ran In yelling, "EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR!". Felicity ran up and pulled out the holy sword and threw him up the the air. Excalibur transformed into his true form in mid air and landed in Felicity's arms. "Are you intoxicated again?" Excalibur asked curiously. "N-no.." Felicity blushed. "Sorry about the incident.." Felicity said, sitting him down. "It's fine, I guess" Excalibur said, shrugging it off. "FOOL! What have you came here for?" Excalibur asked, pointing his cane. Felicity bit the cane until it made a snapping noise then walked over to the side. "Just bored and I didn't want to cause any trouble.." Felicity confessed. "Well, your just in time for the 5 hour story party!" Excalibur said, clearing his throat. Felicity's eyes widened and she eased to exit the cave while he was reciting the story. Quickly, felicity jumped and landed on her feet and started walking home. "No way I'm listening to that story! Half the time I have no idea what it's about!" Felicity said. When felicity arrived home, the door was unlocked. "Error must be home..already?" Felicity said opening the door and walking in. "Surely he saw how good I cleaned the house!" Felicity said proudly. Error wasn't downstairs so felicity went upstairs, thinking he was there. Opening the bedroom door, he saw Error and Maka getting dressed. They both stopped dead in their movements, so did felicity. "Er..." Error blushed. Maka laughed nervously. "O-oh my! I must be going!" She said, blushing and eased past felicity and downstairs. "Don't act like you didn't do this too!" Error glared. Felicity shook her head coming back to her senses after what she just saw. "She...she was wearing my favorite pair of sweat pants.." Felicity muttered, staring blankly at the wall. "Yeah she needed something to wear, I thought-" felicity growled, punching Error in the chest knocking the breath out of him. "MY FAVORITE SWEAT PANTS ERROR! WHY'D YOU GIVE THEM TO HER?!" Felicity yelled. "I'm getting them back!" She growled, running downstairs. Error followed and coughed a bit. "Don't you dare hurt her! There just sweat pants!" Error argued. "My..favorite..pair..of..freaking..sweat PANTS! I WILL kill her if that's what it takes!" Felicity growled. Error glared slightly, "you WILL find a different way to get them!" He replied simply. "Make me.." Felicity whispered. "Do I have to..?" Error asked threateningly. Felicity just smiled. "You can you twit.." She said in a cheerful voice. Then, she turned around to the door. "I'm getting my sweat pants back.." She said, eyes closed. "And since you won't let me kill her..ill have to be sneaky!" Felicity exclaimed, running down into the basement. "What is she planning now...?" Error said under his breath, following her. Felicity took a black jacket and ripped off the sleeves and good and put it on. Also, she put on black shorts and black socks, she put her hair into a bun and finally, she got some of that stuff you wrap around your arm. Error walked down the basement stairs. "What are you up to, felicity? Going emo?" He asked. "No I'm going NINJA! I'm gonna sneak in Maka's apartment using this grappling hook like they use is spy movies!" Felicity exclaimed. "It's brilliant, I know!" Felicity grinned. "Nope, you're still a idiot." Error said. "You're going with me as back up! Dress in all black, now!" Felicity ordered. Strangely, Error obeyed and sighed. "We kinda...stupid" error said, looking at his clothes. "You look stupid! I look hot.." Felicity said with a grin. "Now lets get our stuff we'll need" felicity said, packing up a bag of stuff. Error watched. "All this for sweat pants?" Error asked annoyed. Felicity walked upstairs with the bag, "yes of course!" Felicity said, going over to the door. "Ready? We could loose our lives if we get caught.." Felicity said dramatically. "Let's just go." Error sighed. "Heh, okay!" Felicity said happily and ran out of the house. Error followed, looking around. When they arrived at Maka's, Felicity climbed up the side of the house, error following. "This doesn't feel right,sneaking into Maka's house.." Error mumbled. "Shut up!" Felicity said nicely. She hooked a hook to her back and cut a hole leading to her room. "Ok. Lower me down into her room" felicity ordered. Error took the other end of the rope and lowered her down. Felicity looked around for her sweat pants. "Where are they?!" Felicity exclaimed quietly. Suddenly, she spotted them in the dirty clothes hamper. "What do you see?" Error asked. Felicity took a deep breath, swinging herself over to the hamper and grabbing the sweat pants. Felicity bit her lip then screamed in rage, "WHY WERE THEY IN THE DIRTY CLOTHES HAMPER?! YOU CAN'T PUT THEM THERE THAT MEANS YOU'RE TRYING TO KEEP THEM THEY'RE MY SWEAT PANTS! MINE!". Maka woke up instantly. "What are you doing in here?" Maka exclaimed. "Felicity why'd you scream?" Error whispered loudly, pulling up the rope attached to felicity, slinging her up into the air. Felicity unhooked the rope from her back and changed into her star⭐cat form in mid air. Error let go off the rope and ran away from the hole in the roof so Maka didn't see him. He could hear Maka and Soul yelling. Felicity landed on Error's shoulder and Error jumped off the roof, landing on his feet. "Run!" Felicity yelled, hugging her sweat shorts. Error started running home fast. "Why'd we do that?! Maka is gonna hate me!" Error wailed. Felicity sighed, "not after what you guys did..you'll still be friends" felicity said, looking at the sky.~  
Once they got home, Felicity started to get ready for bed, singing in the mirror. "My hearts a stereo it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note. Oh, oh ~" felicity sang. Error walked in. "Singing again, are we?" He asked.~  
"Aren't I good at it?" Felicity asked, smiling slightly at Error's reflection in the mirror. Error ignored her question. "I've been wondering...do you have a crush on anybody?" Error asked. "I mean, wouldn't be nice if maybe I can get your crush to go on dates with you like you've been doing with me and Maka.." Felicity blushed slightly and turned to him. "Well..." Felicity trailed off. "It would never work out anyways..I'm a witch after all.." Felicity muttered, sitting on the window seal. "Who is it?" Error asked. Felicity just shook her head. "I wish I could be a normal person..I don't like being a witch..I'm not like them" felicity confessed, looking out the window. "I just wanted to know who you liked.." Error murmured. "Well...I kinda used to like Hiro.." Felicity said with a blush but stood up. "That doesn't matter now!" She said quickly. "Used?" Error asked with a little smirk. "Yeah." Felicity said bitterly. "Who do you like now..?" Error pressed on. "Why are you asking me these silly questions? D-does it matter?" Felicity asked, crawling under error's bed. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." She said softly. Error sighed and flicked the lights off, laying down too. Felicity woke up in some kind of forest. I was dark but it had just enough light for her to tell it was a jungle. Slightly unnerved, she began exploring the forest. That is, until something wrapped around her wrists and began pulling her backwards. Felicity struggled but she kept sliding backwards. Roughly, she was slung up in the air by her ankle and dangled over something but it was to dark to see. Felicity closed her eyes tight as she felt a falling sensation. She was too afraid to scream. Then, felicity fell into what seemed like water. She held her breath and opened her eyes briefly and saw nothing but blackness around her. Felicity felt that feeling for needing air she struggled madly upwards hoping to find the surface. Eventually her limbs gave out and she began sinking again. Felicity felt that need for breath but she knew there was no way and soon she felt her heart drop. "Felicity...felicity...!" She could hear her name being called from somewhere. "Felicity!" It got louder every time and soon she saw light and felt as if she was coming up from the surface of the water. "Felicity! Wake up!" Error said, shaking the trembling felicity. Felicity's eyes opened and looked blankly at Error's face. "Bad dream?" Error asked. Felicity felt tears form in her eyes and she whimpered. "Yep. Knew it." Error sighed as Felicity hugged onto him, crying her eyes out. "I..I..DROWNED!" Felicity whined loudly, sniffling. "I uh, it's was just a dream. Calm down.." Error said, trying his best to comfort her. Suddenly, all the crying stopped and there was nothing but the sound of Felicity's breathing. She'd fallen asleep. "Finally." Error breathed, putting felicity back under the bed and curling back up in his own. Felicity wiggled around until she got comfortable and started to snore softly. Error listened for a moment until he also fell asleep. That morning, Felicity was still sleep, having another one of her nightmares. Error heard her whimpering and woke up. He sat up and looked under the bed. "Felicity." Error said, poking her. Felicity stopped and turned to him. "Oh hey!" Felicity greeted happily. "Did yo-" felicity cut him off, "how are you this fine morning?" Felicity asked. "Felicity, why are you acting weird?" Error asked, tilting his head. Felicity pulled herself out from under the bed and stretched. "Whatever do you mean?" Felicity asked curiously. Error looked disgusted at the proper way she spoke. This must be a joke. "Can you not?" He asked annoyed. "What do you mean? I'm simply acting as a good person should act." Felicity said, walking downstairs. Error ran down the stairs after her but fell and Felicity didn't even laugh. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. "Of course I'm fine I always fall downstairs!" Error exclaimed, getting up slowly. "What would you like to dine on this morning?" Felicity asked, heading for the kitchen. "Hmm...surprise me" error said slowly. He decided he'd just get used to it for now. "Very well." Felicity said and began to make food. Error wondered what was up. 'Maybe it was that dream she had last night. The trippy ones where your drowning and as long as you're in the water you have a retarded personality then someone has to go and pull that person out of the water so they'll be normal again..' Error thought. Felicity was already done with the food and sat a plate in front of him. "Oatmeal with blue berries, a banana and orange juice" felicity said with a smile. Error's eye twitched. "Tell me what's wrong with you." Error demanded. Felicity shoved his face in the oatmeal. "I do not appreciate you talking to me like that, after all I've done for you. But I guess I'll give you a story.." Felicity said and walked to the front of the room. Error lifted his head and growled, "what was that fo-" felicity shoved a banana in his mouth. "Ok here's the story. I had a change of heart, the end." Felicity said with a sniff. Error stared at her unsatisfied. "Oh? Did my answer not please you. Well guess what?" Felicity asked, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. "That's the only freaking answer I've got so get used to it, brat" felicity said with the most sweetest smile she could pull off. Error struggled and pulled back away from here. "I'm a death scythe! You can't treat me like a child!" Error exclaimed, glaring at her. "Who made you a death scythe? Me. Who got you a date with Maka? Me. Who makes sure you get up at the right time almost every morning. Me." Felicity said bluntly. "When are you gonna do something splendid for me? Well I don't need you too.." Felicity said, turning around to face the window. "Because something is coming..something's on its way back here.." Felicity began giggling. "It's hilarious because even you don't know and you're one of deaths weapons!" Felicity laughed. "You're starting to freak me out. What are you talking about?" Error asked. Felicity turned to him, eyes red instead of her usual green. Oh you just wait.." She said. Error's eyes widened. "What's gotten into you?!" Error asked, getting up and running to the door. "I dare you to tell lord death. You'll only be making my job easier.." Felicity said quickly. Even her voice sounded different. Error just left the house, running to the DWMA. 'I don't know what she means by that but that's not the felicity I knew and... is friends with. But I'm telling lord death regardless!' Error thought. Felicity smiled and went upstairs to the bathroom and changed into a black dress. Looking into the mirror she sighed and grinned with now sharp teeth. "With that stupid Error kid telling on me, I'll definitely be locked in the DWMA's dungeon or something. Then I can carry out the deed..how's that sound?" Felicity said to herself in the mirror. "That doesn't sound good at all what are you doing?!" The mirror felicity said back. "Nobody asked you!" Felicity growled, shattering the glass. "They'll stop you! You won't get away with this!" Mirror felicity(the real felicity) wailed. "Don't you have a inside voice? You should really use it.." Felicity said with a smirk and left the bathroom.~  
Meanwhile, Error ran into Lord Death's room. "Shinigami-sama!" Error exclaimed. "H-" error cut him off, "look, remember felicity?! Well she's gone insane! She says that something is coming and stuff and that-" lord death cut him off by giving him a reaper chop. "Calm down you're talking to fast." He said. Error rubbed his head. "But I heard half of what you said. What do you expect me to do?" Lord death asked. Error was gonna stay something but Felicity walked in, eyes sparkling. "I'm a witch. Lock me up" felicity said with a grin. Error looked at shinigami-sama. "I even killed Errors meister!" Felicity lied. Errors eyes widened. "Wh-what...?!" Error exclaimed in rage. "Lock her up.." Lord death demanded. Later on that day, felicity sat in her cell, smirking at the wall. Foot step sounds got louder as someone neared her cell. It was Error. "Felicity...Lord death says you must be possessed." Error said quietly. "Error is that you? Get Maka for me.." Felicity asked sweetly. "You don't even like-" felicity cut him off. "I believe lord death said to do whatever I said if it was important and depending on what it is and this is important. Get.her.now!" Felicity demanded lowly. "Fine!" Error kicked the door then yelled in pain. Felicity burst out laughing and error left to get Maka angrily. Not too long after that, Maka's voice rang out of the quietness. "What did you need?" Maka asked. Felicity grinned wide, "come In..." Felicity said, standing up. "Oh uh...alright.." Maka walked in slowly and closed the door. Felicity pinned her up against the wall. Maka screamed and struggled to get free as felicity pierced her skin slightly. Felicity pulled a red soul out of her own body. Then, she shoved it down Maka's throat. Maka gagged and fell to the floor. Felicity stumbled, "there's the...girl you wanted to...take over...with c-courage..." Felicity fell to the ground, going back to normal again. "Asura.." She finished her sentence finally and fainted. Maka stood up, her green eyes going red. She began laughing. Asura's soul took over Maka's body and she left the cell laughing and grinning. Error saw Maka and ran up to ask what Felicity said but Maka just grinned and kept Walking. Finally, she said, "where's soul?". Error pointed to Soul with kid and black


End file.
